A Romance of War
by TrollIroh
Summary: Nearly a century of war has left the world in darkness. As the onslaught continues, many have fallen to despair, but some fight back with a great fury to match the enemy. Some heroes rise above to become legends. Others seek to break the cycles of war. Throughout the romance of war, as the fate of the worlds hangs in the balance, perhaps a new world will dawn. Violence, Language
1. Radiant Dawn

Prologue

* * *

Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Four elements meant to be in harmony and balance. In the age before this, order persisted with a great peace between the Four Nations of Air, Water, Earth and Fire. But this precious harmony was destroyed when the Fire Nation suddenly attacked the world with a great fury. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, defender of balance and justice could stop the onslaught, but when the world needed them most, they vanished. A hundred years of death and darkness have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Some people believe the Avatar was never born into the Air Nomads and the cycle has been broken. Some people can only fervently pray to the Spirits for guidance and protection. Others still have abandoned all hope and grimly wait for the day of the Fire Nation's victory. But perhaps not all light is lost. Some fight back against the Fire Nation with fury as great as theirs. Perhaps the prayers of the devout will be answered. Perhaps, throughout this romance of war, a better world is just beyond the horizon.

* * *

 **Part One: The Last Airbender**

 **Chapter 1: Radiant Dawn**

 **Solin I**

* * *

Daybreak. As if drawn by nature, Solin woke in accordance with the Sun. Squinting against the light pouring into his bedroom he arose from his bed, carefully remaking it before leaving his quarters. Simply donning a pair of dark red trousers, he walked through the dark halls of the estate. The obsidian walls glistened, growing in brilliance as the radiant dawn inched higher in the sky. Tall, sinewy and broad-shouldered, Solin cast a long shadow as he sluggishly made his way, drowsily tying his long black hair into a neat top-knot. Half-awake and sore from training, he let out a yawn while stretching. Everyday he made this walk, whether he wanted to or not. After nearly two decades of such a routine, it was as if his body naturally knew the motions, even if his mind wasn't all there. But such sluggishness and fatigue could only plague Solin for so long. He felt his strength swell as the tender warmth of the sunlight touched his side. Like the rest of his clan, he had a deep connection with the Sun, so much so that he felt as if the sunlight reached the very depths of his soul. Eyesight sharpening, mind clearing, and his inner fire growing ablaze, he finally exited into the grand square at the mouth of the palace. As he marched to the centre of the square, his piercing, golden eyes glistened at the splendour before him.

Solin scanned across the glorious city that surrounded the palatial plateau, stretching radially from the west to the southeast. The city of Taiyang was still asleep as the sun's light steadily peered over the eastern mountain peaks, painting the buildings of white brick and red roofs with shades of vermillion. It looked as if the city was bathed in a gentle fire, kindling with warmth and life. At peace, Solin closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he concentrated on honing his inner fire. He focused on the brilliant sunlight beating down upon his side, feeling the great ferocity that lay behind such radiance. It reached deep inside him, fuelling his soul and inner fire with all its might. Solin could see it clear as day, two twisting flames, crimson and gold, disastrous and beautiful, mirroring one another in an eternal dance. Taking deep breaths, his inner fire surged with each beat. Suddenly, his eyes shot open and he masterfully went through his martial art forms as he had done countless times before. Every movement was full of force and grace, each strike unleashing a brilliant blast of fire. Ever swift, Solin began to move faster and faster, grunting and then yelling as he unleashed his power. At one with his inner flame, he felt exhilarated, as if he had the power of the sun radiating from his heart. While he was first at the square, soon the firebender was not alone, joined by scores of his clan moving through the ritualistic forms in unison.

After the morning tradition was completed, the kin of the Yang Clan dispersed from the square to go about their day. A very militaristic clan, for most this meant continued practice and involvement in the martial arts and warfare. For others, it would be a time of leisure, and for others still, it would be a treasured time for enriching their mind in the palatial libraries. Solin was a Yang inclined to the clan's militaristic tradition and would usually continue to hone his firebending expertise or study military strategy during the day. Today however was different. With a heavy heart, he decided to walk down from the walled plateau and into the city. It was a city he had the utmost loyalty to, having seen it rise from nothing. Strolling the streets, Solin could feel that Taiyang had already begun to wake. A chatter stretched across the valley, gradually increasing in intensity as the sun climbed higher into the sky. Like the radiant sun, Taiyang was full of warmth and life. One could feel it emanating through the streets, and it would be remiss to claim that such warmth wouldn't grow in their hearts as well. Despite the darkness of the times, Taiyang stood as a shining beacon of hope for a just and better world, a stronghold of peace amidst the horrors of a seemingly endless war. A smile crept across Solin's face as he watched children run out of their homes, bright-eyed and full of excitement for the new day. He chuckled as parents hastily chased after their overexcited children. Seeing such joys invigorated him. Walking to one of his favourite food stalls, the firebender bought a few dumplings to eat on his way. The vendors were exceedingly courteous, for he was a Prince after all. Appreciating their reverence, Solin flung them an extra gold piece in good faith before continuing his stroll. In minutes he found himself leaving the residential area and entering Taiyang's commercial district. It was now three hours until noon and the district had just gotten its workday started, bustling with business and commerce. In every corner of the district, tradesmen worked hard to make and then sell their goods. Merchants would constantly try to outshout one another to attract customers. Not much of a consumer himself, Solin felt amused by the laughable efforts that some salesmen would go to just to sell even the cheapest item. The merchants and tradesmen were sure to bow to him in courtesy as he passed, only resuming with their tasks after he would give back slight nod of acknowledgement. When it came to the Yang Clan, such were the norms in Taiyang, especially regarding the children of the city's Great Lord.

After leaving the prosperous commercial district, Solin strolled into the impressive military ward. The ward was a reflection of the Yang Clan's rule of Taiyang. It was exceedingly developed, full of barracks, training grounds, armouries, stables, academies, forges and workshops to fuel Taiyang's military might. With a large proportion of its population serving in either the military or military-industries, the army heavily drove the economy of Taiyang. Solin observed nonbender legions practicing in full equipment as they bore sword and shield while donning armour of crimson and gold. At the centre of their chest plates and on their large shields was an insignia of an eight-rayed golden sun against a crimson field, the symbol of both the Yang Clan and Taiyang. Across the military district, firebenders went through their forms, the cavalry drilled their formations, archers perfected their aim, and the earthbending battalion practiced siege protocol. Taiyang's military was efficient and exceptionally trained, and Solin couldn't have felt prouder. Despite their lesser numbers, no army was more capable of standing up against the imperialistic enemy than the legions of Taiyang.

Solin then left the military ward to go to the high outer wall, where he climbed atop the great southern gate. Towering high above the gate was a colossal statue of Yang, the Sun Spirit. The Celestial's likeness stood regally, donning beautifully sculpted armour and with an open palm stretched to the sky, as if to conquer the heavens themselves. Surrounding the plains around the city were villages and farmlands, supplying the food production to feed Taiyang, and its army. Roughly a hundred miles across the plains to the south, the great walls of the Luantu Commonwealth capital, Ba Sing Se, could very faintly seen as a greyish line in the horizon. Letting out a sigh, Solin looked back up to the sun as it neared noontime.

' _Yang guide me.'_ He thought, deeply exhaling. Despite all his training and confidence in his abilities, he could not help but feel a deep nervousness towards what was to come. The city he had grown so attached to, so proud of. The city where his kin and companions all lived. The city in which, out of the his nineteen years in the world, he had called home for the past fifteen. Today he would have to leave it all. Today it was time for him to truly become a warrior. It was time for him to do his duty. He clenched his fist determinedly staring up at the Colossal statue above him. Solin wondered if the statue even looked like the real Sun Spirit. How would the sculptors know anyways? The old legends and scriptures described him as tall, broad-shouldered and fair skinned, with dark hair and piercing eyes. While the statue seemed quite faithful to that description, the sculptors could never truly know, could they? Solin chuckled to himself, imagining the artisan earthbenders frantically trying to make the statue as handsome and imposing as possible to please his father.

' _I hope to make you proud.'_ Solin mused. It was a strange thing, to stare at his ancestor from millennia past, to know that the blood of a man that he'd never meet flows through his veins. Not even just any man, but a Celestial, the Spirit of the Sun. Solin knew that there were those that were sceptical of the Yang Clan's claimed lineage, but he never doubted it. The feeling that he would get upon even the faintest glimpse of the sun, the strength, hope, and comfort that it filled him with, it was something special. It was real. The history books, and family trees had to be true, he just knew it. Staring high upon the statue, the firebender couldn't help but feel inspired. Deep inside him, Solin hoped to honour his forebear and accomplish even a fraction of what the Sun Spirit had achieved in the legends.

 _Watch me Yang. I'll be remembered, same as you._

Gripped with a sudden fervour and determination, Solin retraced his steps back through the city as if in a trance. The bustling life around him blurred and passed like shapeless figures in the background, shadows before the Sun. His destination was clear. Destiny was within reach and he would be sure to seize it. Today would be the dawn of his mark on history.

* * *

It was noontime when Solin arrived back at the palatial plateau, nodding to the guards that hailed him at the palace gates before resuming their stoic stances. Walking into the large courtyard Solin saw three figures, tall and fair, approaching him. At the centre was his own father. Zuhong was around his son's height and with golden eyes to match. His black hair was neatly bound in a top-knot, ordained with a headpiece depicting narrowing rays of the sun. His sharp features exuded a ferocity, further accentuated by a well-kept beard framing his keen jawline. Adorned in fine robes of crimson, black and gold, embroidered with patterns of dragons aflame, Zuhong had a resonance of majesty about him. After all he was not only the head of the Yang Clan, but Great Lord of Taiyang.

To his right was Solin's mother, Sheniang the Great Lady of Taiyang. She stood half a head shorter than her husband. Like him, her features were well defined, though her heart-shaped face bore an heir of elegance rather than ferocity. There was both a deep wisdom and an unflinching determinedness in her amber eyes. Her dark hair wasn't quite as obsidian as her husband and son, shining with slight hints of auburn when struck by sunlight. She wore her hair rather modestly, preferring simplicity to extravagance, with a tidy top-knot adorned with a golden crest of abstract fire while the rest of her finely combed hair draped down to the middle of her back. Her robes however were made of the finest quality, vermillion in shade with gold and crimson accents, as if she were wreathed in the nurturing light of the Sun.

Upon Zuhong's left was a more imposing figure. Militantly postured upright, Shuyan stood just a hair shorter than her father and younger brother, radiating divinity and strength. The beautiful heir of Taiyang closely resembled her father, with sharp features and spirited golden eyes. While her hair was jet black, hints of auburn glistened in the sun, just like her mother. She opted for practicality, keeping it in a neat high ponytail, flowing gently in the soft mountain breeze. Wrapped around her head was a crimson headband, proudly bearing the golden eight-rayed sun emblem of the Yang Clan upon the centre of her forehead. The armour she wore was exquisitely crafted, consisting of black and maroon plates with golden accents layered over a crimson tunic. Engravings of twisting dragons and raging flames adorned her shoulder plates, boots, and bracers. At the centre of her breast plate, the golden Yang Sun emblem brilliantly shone. Draped across her back was a straight sword, whose hilt alone exhibited craftsmanship that rivalled her armour. Even while encased in such fine armour, Shuyan's athletic figure was plain to see. Resembling a Goddess of War, the very sight of the Yang heir would intimidate even the most hardened and experienced of enemies.

"Back at noontime, just like you said," Shuyan smiled. "How very punctual of you little brother."

Solin grinned. "You should know by now not to doubt my word."

"Of course," Shuyan chuckled, stepping forward and reaching out to clasp her brother's shoulder. "You must be excited. I know you've been waiting for this day since you were a boy."

"You know me best." Solin nodded. "I've been ready for this. I could barely sleep last night just thinking about it."

"You've been very vocal about how ready you are my son," Zuhong laughed at his son's enthusiasm as he drew him in a quick embrace. "The time has finally come for your baptism by fire."

"We're excited for you Solin. It's one thing to master combat through training, but only in battle can you truly be tested." Sheniang said a little more seriously as she embraced her son in turn. "We are confident that you will prove yourself. But first, come! Let us discuss your task a final time before you leave."

"Mother…" Solin muttered. "Do we really need to discuss this again?"

"I'm afraid we do little brother." Shuyan's eyes narrowed. "While you were down in the city this morning, new messages from the front arrived. The situation has…changed."

Solin looked at his sister's sudden grim expression with surprise. Shuyan for all her grace and dignified aura was typically a jovial person, a light he could always look for in dark times. It was surreal to see despair flash across her face.

"What has happened?" Solin's gaze moved from his sister to his parents.

"Come my son, we'll discuss it in the war room." Zuhong interjected, beckoning at his son to follow him into the palace.

The quartet hastily entered the palace and made their way through sunlit halls to a grand chamber. The war room was a large space with high ceilings supported by thick pillars painted black. Each pillar was carefully ornamented with engravings of twisting dragons, red and gold and cloaked in flame. An intricate map of the world spanned across the entire floor of the chamber. Across the map were figures representing armies of the Fire Nation of Liehuo, the Earth Commonwealth of Luantu, the Two Water Tribes, and Taiyang. Liehuonese forces were littered across Xibei and Xinan, the northwestern and southwestern continents of the Luantu Commonwealth, controlling most, if not all of the territory there. Dongbei, the northeastern Luantese continent was the only landmass free from great Liehuonese incursions. Solin noticed a new development, a collection of Liehuonese pieces gathered west of the Serpent's Pass, a narrow isthmus bridging Xinan to Dongbei.

"What has happened here?" Solin asked his father, pointing at the pieces.

"It seems that our allies felt overconfident." Zuhong pointed to the stronghold city of Lu Se at the western end of the Serpent's Pass. "The enemy hasn't had a major offensive since the Dragon of the West lead their armies. The Commonwealth garrison at Lu Se had grown accustomed, comfortable even, with the situation. They sallied forth with a host of nearly 150,000 in a great offensive westward, to try to liberate the rest of the State of Lu from the invaders."

"Their expedition ended in blood when they were met by a Liehuonese army, over 100,000 strong," Shuyan continued, arms crossed as she stared at the map. "They were crushed."

"What of our forces stationed in Lu Se," Solin asked. "Did they help?"

"They marched alongside our allies and held their own." Sheniang answered. "When it was clear that the Luantese forces were routing, they had to cover the retreat to save them army from slaughter. Thank Yang that our losses weren't too great."

"The whole thing is a bloody disaster." Shuyan shook her head in frustration. "Our allies should know better by now than to directly take on the enemy in the field. Their leadership is simply not ready for that! Have they not learned from the past? Now the enemy knows that Lu Se's garrison will be depleted, and that the stronghold is vulnerable. And this is just half of it."

"Indeed. We've also heard more grave news." Zuhong stepped closer to his son, an urgency in his voice. "Our spies have given us word that another great host of the enemy marches to join the army near Lu Se. They report that it is roughly 125,000 strong. It's been years since they attacked with a combined force of such a size. It can only mean one thing. The enemy is emboldened, and it seems that they seek to accomplish what they did once before under the Dragon of the West."

Solin gasped, realising the gravity of the situation. "They seek to conquer Lu Se."

"And afterwards, the road to Ba Sing Se will be open once more." Sheniang said gravely. "We cannot allow this to happen."

"So, there's even more of a reason for me to go to Lu Se now." Solin said determinedly. "My power could be of use in the battles to come."

"You're not entirely wrong." Zuhong replied sternly. "But you still aren't ready. You haven't experienced real battle, real warfare yet.'

"With respect father, it seems like the situation is a bit dire for that," Solin argued. "I'm ready, I know I am."

"No Solin, you are not." His mother interjected. "When the siege comes it will last for months. Even if Lu Se is more vulnerable than before, it still is one of the greatest strongholds under heaven. Once you get some experience, you will go to help."

"But…" Solin turned to Shuyan for some sort of support. "You know my abilities better than anyone! You know what I can do. Do you agree with them?"

"Sorry to say it little brother, but I do." Shuyan said firmly. "When the time comes, you'll come to Lu Se to aid in the battles to come. But for now, hone your skills, experience the world, acclimate to battle. Lu Se is a bit much for now."

"A bit much?" Solin shouted incredulously.

Unflinching, Shuyan nodded.

"So…where am I to go?" Solin glanced at his father for answers.

"Here." Zuhong pointed to the mountains and valleys in north of Taiyang. "The Kingdom of Sanguk. Alongside Lu Se, it is one of Luantu's great barriers between the enemy and Ba Sing Se. While it seems that Liehuo's focus is on Lu Se, the enemy has deployed some forces to raid and pillage Sanguk's countryside. Our spies believe that they are trying to destabilise the region before invading with larger army."

"Attacking from the west through Lu Se," Shuyan pointed at the map, gesturing at the paths to the Royal Capital of Luantu. "And the north through Sanguk. It's clear now why the enemy has seemed dormant the past few years. They've been biding their time, securing control over their colonies and preparing to land the killing blow upon our alliance. They seek to end this war."

"Must be," Solin nodded. "So I'm to go to Sanguk then?"

"Your father will send word to King Sanwang. Head to their capital and meet with him to discuss the incoming attack." Sheniang instructed. "You must help defend them."

"Yes mother, father." Lips tightened in dissent, Solin bowed slightly to his parents. While disappointed with the change in plans, he understood that he must do his duty.

"Shuyan." Zuhong sternly turned to his eldest child and heir. "I'm appointing you to be General of our forces in Lu Se. You're to go there and take charge from your Aunt Cheng. The city cannot fall, do you understand?"

"Yes father," Shuyan bowed.

"You are my heir. The fate of our clan, of Taiyang, and of the world rests on the battles to come," Zuhong stepped closer to his daughter with a poignancy, as if to ensure that the weight of his words would not be lost in the space around them. "Only twenty one years of age and you have already proved your leadership and strength. You are the future of our clan Shuyan. These coming tests will be fiercer and more challenging than any you have ever faced, but I trust that you will rise to the occasion."

"You will not be disappointed father." Shuyan unflinchingly faced Zuhong, fist in her palm in a high salute before her eyes. Solin couldn't help but feel small standing next to his older sister. She was always so brave, so strong. So perfect. He knew his father loved him and his siblings all the same, but it always seemed as if he gave extra care to his treasured heir. Solin never resented her, in fact he loved his sister very much, but he could never deny that there was a hint of jealousy within him. Mindfully catching himself, Solin subtly shook his head and furrowed his brow, focusing on ridding his mind such bad thoughts.

Shuyan noticed the change in his demeanour, and softly nudged him with her elbow. "You all right Solin?"

"Yes…I am." Solin quickly composed himself. "I just wasn't expecting such changes is all."

"You will be fine my son." Sheniang assured him. "We're confident in your strength. But enough dire talk. You two must quickly prepare to leave as soon as possible. We will escort you to the gate when you're ready."

Solin clamped his right fist in his left palm, saluting his parents before leaving the war room. As he hastily walked through the palace to his quarters, he struggled to purge the deep feeling of dissatisfaction that hung heavy in his heart. Taking deep breaths, he focused, suppressing his emotions to find some sort clarity in reason. He should look to the optimism of the situation. This change of plans wouldn't get in the way of his destiny. No, this would be just another chapter, a precursor to greatness. It didn't matter where he would be, Solin was determined to be sure to make a difference. Suddenly a second wind of will burst within his being. A fiery excitement stirred in his gut, and a grin slowly crept onto his face. Finally, after all these years of training he would begin his adventure. Glory waited. Honour waited. Victory waited.

' _I will fight. I will bring victory. I will see to this. I promise you Yang.'_

* * *

 **Author's Note – Regarding changes of country names for those interested/confused**

 **If you'd prefer the reading experience of going your own interpretations/inferences regarding the countries just skip this little bit**

The **Earth Kingdom** has been renamed **The Luantu Commonwealth** in this story. **Luantu** is Mandarin and it's literal translation into English is roughly 'Imperial Earth'. This is due to the political organisation of the country, which plays a significant role in the story and will be developed upon as the story goes on. Without getting too specific yet, the **Commonwealth** is a **collection of States and** **Kingdoms** held together in a federation loyal to a central, hegemonic, imperial authority: **The** **Kingdom of Ba Sing Se** (which is also a megacity as I'm sure most readers know). The **States and Lesser Kingdoms** have varying degrees of autonomy, depending on their history with Ba Sing Se, the nature they were brought into the political union, or their own history of governance. This allows for a lot of opportunity in fleshing out the vastness and diversity of Luantu. So to avoid any confusion, Luantu and the Commonwealth is one and the same.

For example, **The Kingdom of Sanguk** mentioned in this chapter is a **Lesser Kingdom** and is loyal to Ba Sing Se. They have relatively high autonomy compared to other states, with their own hereditary monarchy, feudal system, and has more control over their own laws and armies. **The State of Lu** on the other hand is regarded as a **Royal State** , and is less autonomous with leaders directly appointed by the central government in Ba Sing Se. More states will be introduced as the story goes on of course. The demonym of a Commonwealth individual generally depends on the specific state they're from (i.e. Sangukin from Sanguk, Luren from Lu, etc) otherwise they can also be referred to as 'Luantese' or 'Earth Peoples'.

Almost called them the Earth Empire since it operates very much like historical Chinese Empires as well as the former British Empire. However, I wanted to avoid confusion, particularly since the Fire Nation not only behaves imperialistically, but will be also be referred to as Imperials/Imperialistic throughout the story. So, I went with Commonwealth instead, inspired by the broad similarities to the former system of the British Commonwealth, wherein the Queen of the United Kingdom was also Queen of the Commonwealth Realms and Empress to the British Empire. As such, the King of Ba Sing Se is also the Earth Emperor.

 **The Fire Nation** has been renamed to **Liehuo** with the demonym **Liehuonese**. The name Liehuo is derived from Mandarin, in which it means 'Raging Fire'. The original series also referred to the Fire Nation in written form as 烈火國 (Lie Huo Guo), literally translated to "Raging Fire Country". I chose to go with Liehuo rather than Huoguo, mainly because the former sounds better. Additionally, the Fire Nation Capital is named **Huoshankou** in this story. It can be translated from Mandarin into 'Caldera'. More lore and info about this rendition of the Fire Nation (Liehuo) will become apparent as the story goes on.

The two **Water Tribes** are given names in this as well. The Northern Tribe is called **Juhegurun** and is a tribal federation that is similar to the Commonwealth with how power is centralised in a single hegemonic tribe that holds dominion/authority over the others. Juhegurun is derived from Manchu, in which it means 'Ice Tribe' (Juhe – Ice, Gurun – Tribe/People/State). The Northern Water Tribe we see in the original show in the form of a stronghold-city is given a name as well. It is called **Juheda** (Juhe – Ice, Da – Base/Root), also derived from Manchu and can be translated as 'Base/Foundation of Ice'. It serves as the capital of Juhegurun. Demonyms for those from Juhegurun include 'Northerners' and 'Juhans'.

The Southern Tribes are less organised and centralised compared to their Northern cousins. They are named **Mukegurun** , derived from Manchu and meaning 'Water Tribe' (Muke – Water, Gurun – Tribe/People/State). Demonyms for those from Mukegurun include 'Southrons' and 'Mukans'. 'Tribesmen/Tribeswomen' can be used to reference both Juhans and Mukans. More lore and info about both of Tribes will surface as the story goes on.

The biggest change to the original Avatar World in this story is probably the most central so far, the city-state of **Taiyang.** In Mandarin, Taiyang literally means 'Sun'. But how did such a place come about? Why did the Yang Clan defect/betray Liehuo? I won't give that away just yet, I guess you'll have to read 😊


	2. Awakening

**Part One: The Last Airbender**

 **Chapter 2: Awakening**

 **Aang I**

* * *

 _Thunder. Maelstrom. I lost control…I'm…dead. I must be dead…Gyatso…Palagmi…Amaiso…I am sorry…I ran away…I went south…I…_

"Can you hear me?" A faint voice called out. "Are you okay?"

 _Those voices…must be spirits…the bright light…must be the afterlife…what awaits me?_

Aang slowly opened his eyes, feeling as if he had woken from the deepest of slumber. The Spirit World was sure to be before him, he was certain. He squinted against the bright lights, barely able to see. Everything was blurred and meshed together for a moment, but he was certain the world before him was azure.

 _The Spirit World…it can't be…_

As his eyes adjusted to the light, the world before him sharpened into focus. Before him shone two cerulean pools, as deep and as blue as the oceans of the Western Isles. An affectionate smile flashed across the face of the girl kneeling over him. The beauty of her sable face was soft and sincere, etched into Aang's mind within an instant. She was dressed in a thick blue parka adorned and insulated with fine alabaster furs.

 _Blue eyes…Mukans?_

With little strength, Aang tilted his head to the right and saw another Mukan standing behind the girl. Wrapped in a hefty navy parka with white fur lining like the girl, he carried a spear in one hand and a club in the other. The boy was fairly tall, and his lean frame was apparent despite his thick attire. In complete contrast to the girl, the tanned boy's sapphire eyes were narrowed and unkind, sceptically analysing Aang. Obscured from view was a weapon slung across his back, but it was hard to make out from a distance. They all stood upon a large iceberg, lazily drifting in a vast bay littered a great collection of frozen structures.

Aang tried his best to speak, releasing a hoarse whisper. "Who…are…you?"

"I'm Katara." The girl smiled and gestured to the other. "And this is my brother, Sokka."

Katara held out a hand, her warm smile shining through the icy air. Gratefully, Aang took hold of her, smiling back best he could as he was brought to his feet with her aid. Once fully upright, he thrust both arms to the sky to stretch, yawning contently. He certainly felt well rested, but his body felt as if he hadn't moved in decades.

"What's your name?" Sokka asked, still standing a cautious distance away.

"I'm Aang. I'm an a…a…ACHOO!" The sun's bright glare prompted Aang to sneeze downward, releasing a blast of wind that propelled him high into the air. Lofted in the sky, he had a great view at the vistas surrounding him. A vast white tundra ran for as far as the eye could see, fractured apart by rivers and speckled with towering icebergs, high glaciers, and deep chasms. It was a seemingly untouched virgin land, unconquerable and beautiful, truly natural without the tampering of humanity. The brilliant sunlight was reflected by the face of the snow, giving the entire landscape a mellow glow. Herds of polar creatures trekked across the untamed land, drawing endless paths of prints that would soon be lost forever under fresh blankets of snow. Clusters of frozen-wood forests were scattered across the landscape, a vital source of wood for local craftmanship and building. Aang marvelled at the sight, though his attention was soon drawn to the pressing fact that it was freezing. A steady gust of wind brought him into a shivering fit. As Aang swiftly yet weightlessly floated back down to the ground, the two siblings of the south looked up wide-eyed and in shock.

Aang smiled warmly at both siblings as he landed softly, the snow below his feet untampered by his weightlessness. "I'm a Qiyoumu. An airbender"

Aang's grey eyes were bright and lively as he looked back and forth between the two Mukans. He was adorned in simple autumn coloured robes made up of a saffron yellow under-robe, red-orange over-robe, tanned trousers, and reddish-brown boots. His rounded face was as lithe as his slender frame, though he was always told his jaw would grow squarer as he aged. Sky blue arrow-shaped tattoos patterned his body, beginning at the small of his back and trailing to five points. Two arrows stretched across his arms to the back of his hand. Two others reached down his legs and ended at his feet. The last arrow was larger than the other two, coming up the back of his neck and sloping through the centre of his bald head before ending at his forehead. These tattoos were iconic marks of a master airbender.

"Clearly." Sokka muttered in disbelief, looking him up and down. "I sure hope that thing behind you is as friendly as you are."

"He sure is!" Aang's face brightened up as he remembered his loyal friend. Laughing he ran to the large beast behind him. The sky bison drowsily lay on his side upon the snow, stretching the lengths of at least seven grown men from the tip of his nose to the very end of his tail. Aang dashed to the side of his beloved sky bison, energetically pushing against the beast's face.

"Appa! Wake up buddy!"

As if on cue, the sky bison lazily opened his eyes and giant maw to let out a deep, rumbling yawn. Appa gently stood up onto all six feet, each the size of a full grown man, and towered above the two Mukans. Sokka gazed at the enormous creature nervously, paying close attention to the two large horns protruding from either side of its wide head.

Katara on the other hand, beamed in fascination at the sky bison's gentle demeanour. "What is it?"

"This is Appa." Aang introduced. "He's a flying bison."

"Sure kid." Sokka said sarcastically. "And this is Katara, my flying sister."

"He really can fly. There are thousands of them all over the world." Aang insisted.

Sokka sceptically furrowed his brow, unconvinced. "Uh huh. I've never seen one."

"Well you're seeing one now." Katara snapped at her brother before turning back to Aang with a smile. "Would it be okay if he could help us get back to our village? We've just lost our canoe."

"Because of your waterbending." Her brother muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, it would be my pleasure!" The smiling Qiyoumu leapt atop Appa's head in a single bound. "He's got a saddle atop his back, hop on."

"Wait, are we just going to climb on?" Sokka cut in, shaking his head. "We've literally just met this guy."

"Do you have any better ideas?" Katara retorted, eagerly running forward to the sky bison. "We don't have a canoe you know."

"Again," Sokka complained to himself. "Because of YOUR waterbending."

His whines were ignored by his sister, who had her mind set. Appa carefully crouched down and lowered his tail for the two Southrons to climb. Katara swiftly climbed the beast's tail, cautiously followed by her disgruntled brother.

"This thing seems dangerous." Sokka warned, fists full of fur as he hesitantly clambered up beast's tail.

"Don't worry, Appa is the friendliest creature in the world!" Aang assured, a pleasant smile on his face as he gently patted his companion. "Isn't that right buddy?"

Appa groaned in affirmation, though Sokka still seemed unconvinced, even uneasy at the deep rumbling of the sky bison.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Ignore my brother. He fancies himself to be far smarter than he actually is and tries to be a contrarian all the damn time."

"Hey!"

"It's all right, really!" Aang brushed off. "Sky bison herds don't migrate this far south, so it makes sense if you two have never seen any. I know that it sounds a bit crazy, but Appa can truly fly, we Air Nomads have been flying with them for centuries!"

"Hm." Sokka scratched his chin, as he pondered on what Aang had to say. "I'm still sceptical, but sure. Let's see it then."

"Hold on you two!" Aang excitedly exclaimed as he grabbed hold of the reigns that were wrapped around Appa's horns, quickly whipping them up. "Yip yip!"

Appa responded as usual, with a soft roar as he began to bound forward to the edge of the iceberg, titanic strength and power behind each stride to propel him forward. Before they reached the iceberg's edge, Appa leaped high into the air, his broad tail flapping with enormous force to climb higher towards the sky.

"What the fuck?" Sokka exclaimed, unable to mask his excitement. "Is this actually happening?"

Katara laughed as she scanned the landscape in awe. "This is amazing!"

"Told you guys! Appa is the – woah!" Aang suddenly felt a deep lurch in his stomach as the pull of gravity rapidly built up. As quickly as he rose, Appa fell back down, landing into the icy waters with a gigantic splash. Waves radiated from the impact, carrying away small icebergs. With a tired groan, Appa began to swim steadily through the waters. Sokka laughed aloud, triumphant at proving the other two wrong.

"Nice flying." Sokka smirked as he laughed, smugly laying back in the saddle.

Aang leaned forward to look at Appa in the eyes. "You must be tired buddy."

"Tired?" Sokka chuckled, as he rested his head on his hands. "Likely story."

"It's the truth!" Aang insisted. "Once he gets something to eat, he'll be flying in no time, you'll see."

"Let me guess," Sokka groaned. "OUR village will be feeding YOUR sky bison."

"Sokka, stop being a prick." Katara rolled her eyes. "Aang, we would be delighted to feed Appa what we can."

"I cannot express my thanks enough." Aang smiled widely at them, especially grateful for Katara's kindness. "Just tell me where to go, and we'll be at your village in no time."

"Let's see," Katara mused as she looked at the sun's position in the cloudless sky above them, before pointing eastward. "Should be that way."

"Did you hear that Appa?" Aang patted the sky bison's head reassuringly. "Yip yip!"

Appa moaned in confirmation as he turned eastward, using all six legs to powerfully muscle through the frigid waters.

Katara leaned over the edge of the saddle to peer down at the seas below. "You sure he won't be cold?"

"Sky bison fur is extremely thick since it gets really cold high up in the sky," Aang reassured. "He might be a bit chilly, but he's definitely okay. Besides, he'd let me know if he was getting uncomfortable."

"Well, all right, as long as he's okay." Katara nodded.

Aang smiled affirmatively back at her before turning back forward, scanning the horizon. It wasn't quite the view he beheld when he was in the air, but it was still quite beautiful. The gentle sun hung low in the horizon, unhurried in its radial sweep from east to west. Cheeky groups of penguins curiously observed the large swimming sky bison from afar, occasionally chirping to hail the group. Appa would rumble in a friendly response, though the deep tones of the great beast would scare the penguins away. In a dreamy gaze, Aang fondly remembered a time in his youth when he was taken by his caretakers to the south. It was a joyous time, flying about to admire the view, playing with the penguins in the virgin snow. A slight smile crept onto his face as he remembered those that took him on the trip. First there was Monk Gyats, his mentor back home in the Great Southern Air Temple, a light-hearted old man who taught him nearly everything that he knew and valued. Then there was Abbot Palagmi and Abbess Amaiso of Tashi Monastery, strong-willed and strict but still loving. The partners were nigh unparalleled in their airbending and were sure to impart their wisdom and expertise to him. The partners were ever present throughout Aang's life, and he viewed them very much to be the parents he never had.

 _Gyatso, Abbot Palagmi, Abbess Amaiso…they're definitely going to give me an earful when I get back._ _I hope that I haven't worried them too much._

His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle tap on his shoulder. Aang aptly looked over it to see Katara gleaming eyes staring into his, curious yet entrancing.

"Hey Aang, I've been meaning to ask," Katara gently crept closer to the front of the saddle to peer at the lithe airbender. "How did an Air Nomad end up being frozen in an iceberg?"

Aang shuddered as he remembered that night. Flashes of the maelstrom echoed in his mind. He remembered being battered by violent winds and harsh sleet as thunder cracked beside him. Aang closed his eyes, burying the memories.

"I…I can't remember."

He felt ashamed for lying. It went against everything he was taught by the Monks, but they couldn't know the truth. They couldn't know why he ran. They couldn't know who he was.

"Also, are we just going to leave this hanging there?" Sokka piped in, clenching his teeth in a slight grimace.

"What do you mean?" Aang replied eagerly, relieved at the change of subject.

"You said you were a Qiyoumu, an Air Nomad?" The tribesman leaned forward, pointing at the airbender. "I thought they were all-"

"Sokka!" Katara interrupted, slapping his hand away. "Don't be rude."

"It's okay," Aang turned back and smiled at the two siblings. "Ask away!"

"I think what my brother is trying to say," Katara glared at her brother sternly, clearly careful in her wording. "Is that we've never met any Air Nomads, so it's just surprising to see one this far South."

Sokka looked at his sister quizzically. "Right. That's definitely what I was saying."

"People don't really travel to Mukegurun, especially with the war going on." Katara solemnly looked downward.

"Wait, slow down," Aang's eyes darted to the Mukans in shock. "War? What war?"

"What war?" Sokka looked at the airbender in disbelief. "THE war. I thought you lot were attacked first?"

Aang shook his head, completely surprised at what he was hearing. "I have no idea what you mean."

A heavy silence fell over the group. The Mukan siblings subtly glanced at each other, confusion in Sokka's eyes and concern in Katara's. Sokka opened his mouth to say something before closing it, gritting his teeth, tilting his head towards the airbender while staring at Katara pointedly. The message while unspoken was clear to the her, who took a deep breath before turning towards Aang.

"Aang…I think…maybe you've been in that iceberg a lot longer than you thought." Katara said carefully as she stoically stared into the airbender's grey eyes. "The war is nearing its hundredth year! If you can't remember it, you must have been frozen for at least a century!"

Aang winced, a sinking feeling gripping his stomach. One hundred years? Could he really have been frozen for that long? It had to be impossible. If the world had descended into war, was it his fault? He gritted his teeth at the prospect, unable to truly take in the thought, doing his best to ignore the creeping feeling of guilt building within his heart.

"I…I truly don't know what you two are talking about." Aang closed his eyes feeling slightly faint. "It can't be…"

"I know it must be a lot to take in." Katara touched the Qiyoumu's shoulder, in hopes of comforting him. "Let's talk of something else."

"Wait," Aang shook his head defiantly. "If it's true, I want to know what happened."

Sokka tilted his head to the side, eyebrows narrowed in thought. "To be honest, we don't know too much. Katara and I have lived in our village for our entire lives, we've only heard details here and there."

"What have you heard?" Aang asked, determined to learn about.

"It's a lot to just sum up, but let's see," Sokka's squinted as he stroked his narrow chin. "Liehuo started the war, first attacking the Air Nomads. After destroying them, they invaded the Luantu Commonwealth. Last I heard, they control most all of western Luantu."

Aang's heart skipped a beat, the mention of his people standing out especially. "And what of the Water Tribes?"

"We Mukans have gotten the worst of it. The Fire Navy has raided and pillaged us for decades, killing any who stands up to them." Katara solemnly looked to the distance. "There aren't any waterbenders in Mukegurun anymore, they have either killed or enslaved us…I'm the only one left."

"All the waterbenders are gone?" Aang shivered at the thought. "Has the same happened to Juhegurun?"

"Nope," Sokka shook his head. "My father told me that the Juhans beat back an invasion a long time ago, and that the Liehuonese haven't attempted anything since. Seems like the Imperials are focused on the Commonwealth for now."

"I see." Aang felt nauseous at these revelations. A century long war? He could still barely wrap his head around such a thing. His mind turned to the thought of all the suffering and deaths that have gone on in his absence. He gulped turning back to Sokka.

"You mentioned that we Nomads were…destroyed?"

"I uh…yeah…that's what I've heard at least" Sokka scratched the back of his head, clearly trying to be as sensitive as possible.

"Listen Aang," Katara leaned forward to gently touch the young airbender's arm. "From what we know…there aren't any Air Nomads left."

Aang broke out in laughter, partially out of nervousness as well as the ridiculousness of what she said. "That's impossible! I'm sure that plenty of us escaped and that we're still out there. You did say after all, that not many people travel this far south."

"Hopefully that's the case." Katara smiled warmly, nodding in assurance. "Right Sokka?"

Sokka nodded along, though his face was still ripe with scepticism. "Right, definitely."

The rest of the trip was conducted mostly in silence, save for the occasional bickering between the two siblings. Feeling hollow and exceedingly worried, Aang couldn't bring himself to converse, instead opting to stare at the horizon before him. The young monk was deep in thought as he clutched Appa's reigns. The weight of the very possibility that he was the last of his people was too great. It had to be impossible, they had to be mistaken. Taking deep breaths, Aang centred himself as he was taught, aligning his chakras and connecting with the universe around him. He focused on the constant rhythm of the glacial oceans below, the cold westerly breeze murmuring across the landscape, and the sparse cries of fauna from the tundra. Meditation was a vital part of being an Air Nomad, a practice that Aang had learnt as early as he could remember. It helped him to focus on his energies, reconcile the power of his element, and to clear the mind. With every deep breath, the airbender calmed himself. It was too soon to panic. There was still so much that the Mukan siblings couldn't know.

 _As soon as Appa gets something to eat, I'll figure something out._ He promised himself.

His momentary peace was short-lived however, quickly followed by a wave of doubt threatening to drown him once again.

 _But YOU ran away. And now you're suddenly ready to rise to your responsibilities?_

Aang tensed up, remembering how he got to Mukegurun in the first place.

 _No…I…_

"Hey Aang!" Katara tapped him playfully on his shoulder "Wake up, we're almost there."

Aang's eyes shot open, snapping out of his conflicting thoughts. "Oh…sorry. I was just…meditating."

"To be honest," Sokka shrugged feigning nonchalance. "It's pretty cool to see a Nomad meditate. Thought it was one for the history books."

Katara sharply turned to her brother, her cerulean eyes piercing. "Sokka!"

"Shit," Sokka cringed at himself. "I mean…uh…nevermind."

"It's fine," Aang brushed it off. "Really."

The airbender rose up to his feet atop Appa, shielding his eyes from the sunlight. He could see a small village a few hundred feet away. Despite the distance, he could immediately tell that it was a very modest settlement, shielded by a simple wall of compressed snow. It's modesty wass a trait that Aang very much appreciated, for it reminded him of his own people. Appa climbed onto the icy shore and crouched down gently for his passengers to disembark. Sokka eagerly attempted to scramble off of the beast, only to lose his grip on Appa's wet furs. Landing in an unflattering heap upon the snow, Sokka rapidly attempted to come to his feet, acting oblivious to the bright laughter emanating from both his sister and Aang.

"This here is our village." Sokka pointed diplomatically towards the settlement after quickly dusting himself off. "Might not be as fancy as whatever you Nomads have but it's home."

"I think its lovely." Aang said, hopping off of Appa's head to land lightly into the snow without making a dent in the surface.

"Thanks Aang," Katara continued to chuckle as she climbed down Appa's tail. "And we're just going to let Sokka's fall slide like that?"

Sokka puffed out his chest in defiance and began marching towards the village. "I didn't fall!"

Katara, still brightly chuckling to herself looked at her older brother endearingly, following in his footsteps. "Yeah, sure you didn't."

Aang walked alongside the two siblings with Appa closely following him. He felt warm hearing the back and forth between the two Mukans. Despite all the bickering, he could tell that they cared a lot for each other. It reminded him of the close bonds he had with not only his caretakers, but his fellow monks-in-training back home. A dark realisation suddenly started to creep into his mind.

 _If I've been stuck for at least a century then that means…Gyatso…Palagmi…Amaiso…my friends…_

Trying to distract himself from such morbid thoughts, Aang took in his surroundings once again, still in awe at the great expanses that made up Mukegurun. The tundra surrounding them was almost completely flat, save for the oceans crashing against the ice shelf behind them. In the distance, rising hills and mountains jutted out of the frozen surface, indigo against the haze. A peculiar figure caught Aang's eye as he scanned the distance. Amongst the untouched natural beauty of the landscape, this object's unnaturalness was jarring. Near the coast past the village, he saw a dark, metallic looking structure, long with a tip that sharply curved upwards. Towards the back of the structure seemed to be a sloping tower. The whole object was pierced and restrained by large interlocking lances of ice, holding it rigidly in place. While dwarfed by the mountains in the distance, it was clearly large, perhaps as large as the Mukan village. It was certainly nothing that Aang had ever seen before, but if he had to guess, he'd assume that it almost looked like a ship. Seeing that two siblings paid it no attention, Aang refrained from asking about it for now. His first priority was to get Appa fed.

Heads poked out above the low walls of snow as the group neared the village. Aang was surprised to see that those peering at them weren't adults, but children. Curious and innocent eyes, coloured all shades of blue, stared in awe at the gigantic sky bison treading its way through the tundra to their village. Almost as soon as they poked above the walls, they disappeared, perhaps scared by the large beast that approached. A handful of elders waited at the gate to meet the group.

"Sokka, Katara, what is the meaning of this?" An elder lady questioned, her misgivings clear as she glared at the sky bison.

"I tried to tell her Gran-Gran, but she couldn't help herself." Sokka deflected jogging forward to give the elder lady a kiss on the cheek. "Just HAD to help somebody."

"Not just anybody Gran-Gran," Katara chased after her brother, quickly kissing the lady's cheek before gesturing at Aang behind her. "He's an airbender."

"An…airbender?" The elder lady finally noticed the slim teenaged boy next to the bison, eyes widening in shock. "Those robes…those tattoos…how is this possible?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but they found me frozen in an iceberg." Aang chimed in as he stepped forward and bowed respectfully. "My name is Aang, I come from the Southern Air Temple."

"I…" The elder lady looked to be at a loss for words. "My name is Kanna…I'm Sokka and Katara's grandmother…I…"

"Gran-Gran." Katara carefully chose her words as she looked pointedly at her grandmother. "We think he's been frozen in the iceberg for…a very long time."

"I…see…" Kanna muttered, taking her time to process what was before her.

Aang felt a bit awkward at the shock of not only Kanna, but the other elders behind her. They all looked as if they'd seen a ghost.

 _I guess Nomads really don't travel South often anymore_. He thought to himself. _Unless…_

Sokka and Katara's earlier words echoed in his mind. Unless there aren't any of his kind left. He shuddered as the words returned to the forefront of his mind.

"We're trying to help him out," Katara continued, oblivious to Aang's masked internal strife. "He's lost and needs to get back home."

Kanna raised an eyebrow, still in shock of the entire situation. "Home? But the Liehuonese…they-"

"Gran-Gran." Katara gently persisted. "Please. We just need to help him feed his sky bison, and he'll be gone before we know it."

Kanna looked at her granddaughter, surprise turning into pride, a soft smile adorning her aged face. "Yes of course. Perhaps it'd be best for him to stay for a short while as well."

"No, I don't want to impose on you lot." Aang politely refused. "I really should be heading back to the Temple as soon as I can."

Kanna nodded. "As you wish. But in the meantime, make yourself comfortable with us."

"Thank you for such hospitality." Aang bowed once again. "I cannot express my gratitude."

"Please, come into our village! We can get you something to eat." Katara gestured as she walked towards the modest wooden gate.

"Wait." Aang stalled, his mind returning to the dark object he saw along the coast. He pointed at it in the distance, eyebrows raised. "What is that?"

The Mukans looked over at the object. It was several hundred feet away, isolated. Aang noticed several of their eyes widened in fear, as if remembering horrors of the past, or horrors to come.

"That's a Liehuonese ship." Sokka's voice trembled slightly. It was the first time Aang had heard any sort of genuine fear from the Mukan. "It's one of the few we managed to stop."

Aang's mind almost instinctively flashed with imagined images of war. Of his people destroyed. A vision of piles of bloodied bodies littering the Air Temples took hold in his mind. He felt nauseous, sure that he could smell the stench of burning flesh. Within an instant the images dissipated, but the feeling remained. The feeling of helplessness. Of loss. Of guilt. Sokka and Katara's words echoed in his mind again.

His hands curling into fists. "I…I need to see it."

"Aang…" Katara seemed to sense his turmoil. "We don't go near that ship. It's a bad omen."

"If what you told me is true…about this war…about my people…" Aang struggled to keep his composure. "I just need to see it."

Kanna quickly turned to her grandchildren. "What did you say to him?"

"I…" Sokka struggled to find his words. "Katara said it too!"

Katara paid no attention to her brother, reaching out to clasp Aang's shoulder. "Listen. If you want to take a look at it, I'll go with you. My waterbending could be helpful."

"Katara, you can't be serious!" Sokka fierily objected. "That thing could still be dangerous, we have no idea what the Liehuonese scum left onboard! I promised father that I'd-"

"Sokka, that ship is abandoned and probably harmless. And besides, if anything goes wrong," Katara gestured at the sky-blue tattoo on Aang's head. "If I'm remembering Gran-Gran's stories right, then these mean that Aang here is an airbending master."

"I am." Aang nodded determinedly. "I'll be able to watch out for both of us."

"There you go." Katara turned to Sokka. "Please, make sure Appa gets something to eat."

"Are you really just going to let her run off?" Sokka stared at Kanna incredulously.

Kanna looked sceptical. "I'm not totally in agreement, but she may be right. The ship has been there for many years now and it's likely that its just abandoned. And if Aang is an airbending master, he's more than capable of protecting them."

"I…" Sokka looked back and forth between his grandmother and sister. "Fine. I'll feed this damn beast."

"Thank you Sokka." Aang bowed at him gratefully. "He doesn't eat meat by the way."

"Doesn't eat meat?" Sokka looked up at Appa towering above him. "I never would've guessed. Well, come on you big bastard, we've got some harvested kelp and sea prunes that you might enjoy. If you hate it, too bad."

Appa groaned in response before following the Tribesman into the village. The rest of the village elders retreated behind the walls, eyes glued to the gigantic Sky Bison. Only Kanna remained outside the village.

"Be safe Katara."

"I will Gran-Gran." Katara hugged her tightly. "We'll be back before you know it."

Aang smiled at Kanna once more. "Thank you again for your hospitality."

Kanna nodded warmly back at him before turning to enter the village. Katara approached the airbender without saying a word. Like earlier, she seemed to understand what he was feeling. Aang appreciated her kindness. He had only known her for a few hours, but he could tell that she had a giving heart and that her kindness was truly genuine. Eyes narrowing, he turned to face the ship in the distance. He wasn't sure what he'd find on board, or why he desired to do so. He just knew he had to go. He needed to face it. If everything that he was told had happened, this wasn't the world he knew anymore. It was time for him to stop running.

* * *

 **A/N – Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Next up is another Solin POV chapter (this story will cycle through several POVs)**

 **Qiyoumu is the literal Mandarin translation of Air Nomad.**


	3. Allure of the World

**Part One: The Last Airbender**

 **Chapter 3: Allure of the World**

 **Solin II**

* * *

It was mid-afternoon as Solin approached the great southwestern gate of Taiyang. Giving it little thought, the firebender ran his hands through his freshly cut hair. It was a weird feeling, one he hadn't known in years. He felt as if he was suddenly lighter and more mobile. Shuyan chuckled to herself at her brother's bewilderment, clutching the reigns of her steed as she walked beside him.

"How long do you think you will be gone?"

Solin took notice of his younger brother, clothed in burgundy fitted training-wear. At the age of fourteen, Zubao was quite tall, only half a head shorter than Solin. He still had plenty of growing to do, being far lither next to his older brother's built physique. Compared to his siblings, Zubao strongly resembled their mother. His eyes were a gentle amber rather than a piercing gold, centrepieces of a narrow, heart-shaped face. Atop his head was a neat top-knot bun, identical to Solin's before his haircut. Like Sheniang, Zubao's dark hair shone auburn in the sunlight.

"I'm not sure to be honest," Solin replied. "Months."

"You'll be okay right?" A soft voice asked from behind.

Smiling, Solin turned about to lay his eyes upon the voice's source. Between his two parents walked his little sister, clutching the hands of their mother and father and she beamed at him. Yiwan was only six years of age and had just begun her training, wearing fitted training robes like Zubao. She also closely resembled their mother, with a heart shaped face. However, she took after their father as well, having jet-black hair that hung down to her shoulders. Yiwan also had her father's golden eyes, though hers glowed with the innocence of youth rather than a hawkish and piercing flame.

"I promise I will." Solin assured sincerely. "You know how strong your big brother is! Nobody will be able to even land a scratch on me!"

Yiwan nodded with enthusiasm with a toothy grin. "Yes! My big brother is the strongest!"

"That's right." Solin warmly . His little sister's enthusiasm never failed to brighten his mood. He turned back around to face the nearing gate. The giant gate doors were held wide open for the Head Family, revealing the expansive plains outside of the city. Hanging steadily in the sky, the sun illuminated the golden fields of barley and wheat swaying gently in the wind, enriching the crops with its life. Carts carrying all sorts of goods and peoples entered and exited Taiyang through the high arches of the gate.

"It is finally time my son," Zuhong gestured at the world before them. "Go forth and prove yourself."

Solin approached his father and saluted him, fist in palm. "I will bring honour to our name."

He then walked to his mother, embracing her. "Goodbye mother."

"Be safe my son." Sheniang held Solin warmly.

Shuyan saluted and embraced their parents as Solin knelt to face his little sister. Yiwan gave him a gentle smile, before leaping forward, gripping him close.

"I will miss you big brother." She muttered solemnly.

"I'll miss you too Yiwan," Solin said as he gently hugged her back. "When I come back, I'll bring you presents from my adventures, that's a promise."

Yiwan continued to beam as Solin arose, turning to face his younger brother.

"Behave yourself Zubao," Solin grinned as he teased. "Shuyan and I won't be around for a while. Be good to mother and father, and watch out for Yiwan."

Zubao tried to hide his smirk. "The only thing you should be worried about is me surpassing you! I'll be training harder than ever now."

Grinning, Solin nodded at his brother. "I expect nothing less."

"I must be honest, I pity whoever has to face you." Zubao shook his head playfully. "They won't know what they're dealing with. Show them just how powerful we Yangs can be!"

Invigorated by his brothers assurance, Solin gave him a knowing glance before turning to the open gate. The vastness of the plains beyond Taiyang seemed greater than ever before. It was a world of possibilities and opportunities, inviting and invigorating to him. His mild trance was interrupted by a sudden clasp on his shoulder. At his periphery he glimpsed Shuyan pulling the reigns of her steed, gesturing forward to the road before them as she marched past. Sharpening from his wandering thoughts, Solin hurried to keep pace with her. As they crossed the cusp, he quickly glanced back one last time to see his family standing together, glowing with pride, hope, and love. Despite the radiating warmth of his family, a sudden unfamiliar pang of deep nervousness began to swell in his gut. He was always used to having a handle on whatever situation came his way. When he began firebending, it came so easily to him, even as a Yang. He never felt unsure when confronted with forms and techniques he had to master, or elders he had to spar. But this was different. The world before him was not the stronghold he had been bred inside. Out there the risks were real.

Walking alongside his sister on the wide southwestern highway, they were by no means alone. The stream of ox-driven carts carrying goods, resources, and travellers steadily crept towards the great gates behind the two Yangs. The line of carts disembarking from the city was far sparser to compare. Refugees that couldn't afford to ride in carts trudged onward towards the City of the Sun, wrapped in rags and touting all the belongings that they could, eyes glimmering with hope in spite of their destitution as they drew closer to the brightness. Solin noticed one thing was constant amongst all who passed by the two Yangs, be they refugee or soldier, farmer or merchant; all faces were sure to rest their tired eyes on his sister. They stared in awe at the beautiful warrior, her crimson headband flowing gracefully in the wind. Murmurs arose from their ranks, as they shared whatever rumours and stories that they've heard of the Yang Heir, whispering various sobriquets and nicknames that she was awarded by the people.

"The Radiant Princess?" Solin nudged his sister, as he amusedly listened to the reverence of the masses. "Ah, 'The Sword of Dawn', now that's a good one."

Shuyan barely resisted from rolling her eyes. "It's a bit much isn't it."

"I don't know," Solin shrugged. "If the tales of your ventures are true, they seem like a good fit."

"Oh, please." A bright laugh escaped his sister. "They exaggerate."

"Even if that's the case, you certainly look the part." Solin gestured at her masterfully crafted Clan Armour before judging his own attire. The contrast was immense. Shuyan wore brilliant ornamented robes and armour, emblazoned in crimson and gold upon an obsidian base. On the other hand, Solin wore a fitted, dark grey tunic and pants. It was very plain, accented only by simple reddish-brown leather boots, bracers, and chest piece. While Shuyan had a noble blade slung across her back, Solin had a leather rucksack. His sister had the luxury of an ostrich-horse to carry her valuables.

"Fucks sake," Solin muttered. "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Don't worry brother. As mother and father said, be patient. You'll get your Clan Armour soon"

"Did you have to wear this?"

"Of course! You're supposed to keep a low profile after all, and believe it or not, the attire helps." A slight reminiscence glazed over Shuyan eyes as she remembered her first tasks. "I even had to cut my hair too, though not as short as yours."

"And why couldn't I get an ostrich-horse of my own?" Solin shook his head impatiently. "It'll take me weeks to reach Sanseong on foot."

"It's part of the whole tradition Solin," Shuyan shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure you'll find a way to hasten your travels."

Solin barely heard her words as he instinctively touched his forehead. "They didn't even let me wear the headband."

"You have to earn that." Shuyan clicked her tongue. "I know you're very…confident in your abilities, but it doesn't mean you're entitled to it."

"Very confident?" Solin feigned innocence.

"Hah! Don't even try it." Shuyan's bright laughter radiated around the two. "You know very well what you're capable of. Not a bad thing of course, so long as you keep it in check from arrogance."

"We've barely left the city and you're already lecturing me in mother and father's place."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are," Solin retorted with a fiery defiance. "You've barely been in Taiyang the past two years Shuyan, how would you know how much I've grown? You haven't seen how far my firebending has come. I can recognise it, our whole bloody Clan can recognise it, by the Spirits! They say I fight like Yang reborn!"

"Solin, please just listen! I know that I haven't been around often…and it's likely that I won't see you for months to come. I just…You're my little brother Solin. I want to make sure you'll be as successful as you can be." Shuyan paused as they arrived at a great fork in the road, the city far behind them. One avenue turned southwest, while the other curved northward.

"Humility is the most valuable trait of all. Please, above all, cling to that." A grievousness shone in Shuyan's eyes as she turned to look upon her little brother. "People like you and I…we've been blessed with the blood of the Sun Spirit, to have power that so many do not. Balance in this world has long been lost little brother, and we have an opportunity to bring it back. I'm not sure if you've realised the significance of our times, whether it's the weight of the war or the weight of the power in your hands, but when that realisation strikes, remember your humility. I know that this isn't what you want to hear, but we should not simply be in this for honour and accolades. Remember why we truly fight."

Solin was struck by his sister's sudden change in demeanour. The obvious question, begging to be asked, lingered in his lungs for a few beats.

"What are we fighting for?" He exhaled, barely above a whisper

Shuyan's unflinching eyes were ablaze. "For a better world."

To Solin, a sudden silence fell upon the plain, a silence disturbed only by the gentle rustlings from the surrounding golden seas of crops and flora swaying in the wind. All he could focus on was his older sister before him. For a moment he could see beyond the perfection of the cherished hero; the 'Radiant Princess', the 'Sword of Dawn'. Her golden eyes were no longer burning bright and with hope. Instead they were scorched with a deep guilt and dread. Her face, often so glowing and angelic, was haggard and worn by the weight of the world. A wave of guilt and shame rapidly washed over Solin.

"I…" Solin composed himself, deeply unsettled and feeling guilty for his outburst. "I understand."

"I'm not sure you do, not yet at least," Shuyan glanced west at the reddening sky as the Sun crept its way down the horizon. "I trust by the time I see you again, after all you may face, you will."

Solin turned west as well, staring at the vermillion horizon. Her words stung and soothed, ringing in his ears and throughout his being. Silence reigned for what seemed like an eternity. His thoughts began to swirl at Shuyan's words.

' _A better world.'_ Such a simple phrase and goal, yet something about it was incredibly entrancing, even invigorating. Shuyan's demeanour however, even if just for a moment, was anything but. Solin shuddered at the thought of what he saw, the dread emanating from his sister as she dropped her perfect demeanour for barely an instant. It was something that Solin had never seen from his sister before, let alone thought about. All his life he looked up to her. She was the heir, always perfect and effortless in doing her duty. But in that moment, Solin felt that he knew his sister better than ever before. Shuyan still stood valiantly for their Clan and City before the enemy, unwilling to let the masses see her true thoughts and feelings so that they would not despair. Solin wasn't sure whether to be inspired by his sister's resilience or disappointed in her fatalism.

"I guess this is where we part." He muttered softly.

"Yes, it is," A momentary peace and warmth spread across Shuyan's face as she clasped her brother's shoulder. "Be safe little brother. Show the world what you're capable of."

"You too Shuyan," Solin saluted, fist high in palm before his eyes. "Bring us victory in Lu Se."

Shuyan returned the salute. "May Yang guide and protect you."

"And you."

Shuyan swiftly leaped atop of her steed, grabbing the reigns to turn the ostrich-horse before galloping southwest. Solin stood still for a few beats, watching his sister grew smaller into the distance, fading behind the thick cloud of dust kicked up by her mount. He struggled to suppress the vision of his sister, a hero fallen, instead driving his thoughts to wander to brighter things. Perhaps his sister's grim outlook was wrong. After a century of darkness, those with the power to make a difference could not give in to despair. Perhaps it was now the time for heroes to arise, to inspire and lead the masses to victory. Reassuring himself, the firebender then turned slowly to face the stretch of plains to his north. In the distance, the northern mountains faintly peaked over the lilac horizon. A fiery excitement began to stir in his gut, and a grin slowly crept onto his face. Finally, after all these years of training he would begin his adventure. Glory waited. Honour awaited him. Victory awaited him.

* * *

Solin's enthusiasm was somewhat dulled after walking the path for an hour. The mountains on the horizon didn't seem to get any closer at all, and it was drawing close to dusk. Luckily for him, the winter winds kept the Sun's heat at bay during the day. The plains could get quite chilled in the evening, but it was nothing Solin couldn't handle as a firebender. If his inner flame wasn't enough to keep him warm, he could always make a fire. Even still, the waning sunlight pushed Solin's thoughts to his warm bed with silken sheets. He immediately chastised himself.

 _Toughen up. It has literally been only a few hours. I can't be missing home already._

The entire adventure facing him was bound to take him out of his comfort zone after all, he'd have to face everything with vigour. Taking note of this, Solin resorted to muttering to himself words of enthusiasm and encouragement. He was certain he'd look like an absolute wanker to any soul passing by, but as far as he could see, he was the only person on the Northern Way for miles. His whispers grew in volume as any speck of self-consciousness melted away. There was no one to judge, so why would he worry? Solin almost laughed aloud at the ridiculousness of his actions.

"Come on Solin, seize the day. Endure and fight, as Yang would!"

 _I definitely look like a bloody idiot right now._

Suddenly, Solin halted in reciting his mantras. Perhaps it was the solitude warping his perceptions, but he was certain that he heard the rumbling of hooves gnashing against the gravel road. He hastily scanned the expanse before him. Not a soul. Shielding his eyes from the glare of the setting sun, Solin then turned to his back to see a figure in the distance coming towards him at a steady pace. As it got closer, the creaking of wheels became more apparent. It was a medium sized wooden cart, hauled by two sturdy oxen. A silhouette sat at the helm of the cart, reigns in hand. Solin urgently raised his arms, waving at the handler to draw his attention.

"Hail traveller!" Solin cried out as he waved rapidly.

The creaking of the wheels eased as the cart slowed upon nearing the warrior. Heaps of crates and burlap sacks were stacked quite messily on the back of the cart. Up close, Solin could see that the handler was quite an older man, above fifty at the least. His leathery face was the face of a man who spent most of his time in the outdoors, exacerbated by dark spots and blemishes littered across his olive skin. He was dressed plainly, in tan woollen trousers and a dull green tunic. Raising the front brim of his conical straw hat, the old man looked down at the roadside to examine Solin, scratching a scraggly grey beard all the while.

"Can I help ya lad?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm hoping that you can." Solin nodded politely. "Are you travelling north?"

The old man furrowed his brow, blatantly unamused. "Where else does this road lead?"

"Well, uh north." Solin stammered, caught off guard.

"There's your answer."

Solin re-composed himself and flashed a smile. "That happens to be where I'm heading as well."

"No shit," the man interrupted. "This road heads north."

"Right…uh," Solin was taken aback by man's bluntness. "Well you see, I was hoping that I would be able to have a ride. You've got plenty of room next to you."

"Hm…" The old man pondered for a few seconds, "Do ya have gold?"

"…why would you need gold? We're going the same way anyways, giving me a ride would be no harm." Solin retorted.

The man chuckled as he shook his head. "Ya're not convincing me lad."

"Well you're not convincing me to pay either." Solin shot back, growing frustrated at the situation.

"I'm not the one who needs to be convincin'!" The man argued as he grabbed hold of his reigns. "My job is to transport goods, not vagabonds. I think I'll just go on me way without a passenger, like I should be doing!"

"Wait, wait!" Solin jumped before the two oxen, hands raised apologetically. "Pardon my manners, I'm new to this."

The old man grunted. "That's no reason to behave like an entitled wanker."

"Listen, I'm not interested in paying in gold, but I can pay you in other ways."

The man looked at Solin aghast. "What the fuck are ya on about boy? I don't want ya to suck me cock, and I certainly am not going to bum ya."

"What!?" Solin yelled in exasperation. "Fucking spirits, that's not what I meant! By Yang, I meant that I could protect you. I am confident in saying that you are looking at a master of the martial arts. I'm sure you know as well as I do that with the chaos of the war, the roads further north have become ripe grounds for banditry. They're just waiting for carts like yours to go through. Easy pickings."

"I've been handling meself just fine, thank ya very much."

Solin crossed him arms confidently. "Be honest mate, how often do you travel between Sanguk and Ba Sing Se?"

"Well," the old man squinted, pondering at what angle Solin was taking. "Depends on the season, but at least once a month."

"Makes sense. And how often are you stopped by bandits?" Solin raised an eyebrow as he tried to conceal a smirk.

"All the bloody time." The man's face reddened. "But they don't take everythin', they're decent enough to leave most of me freight alone."

"How honourable of them." Solin rolled his eyes, voice saturated with sarcasm. "Stealing is stealing, It's against the Royal Laws of your Emperor. Why lose gold to the benefit of criminals? With me around, I can promise you that not a single piece of gold, not even a single bloody grain of rice, will be taken from you."

The old man thought to himself for a beat before tiredly beckoning at Solin. "Ah bloody hell, if it'll shut you up then jump on."

"Thank you sir." Solin jumped onto the top of the cart in a single bound and took a seat next to the old man.

"No need for honorifics lad, I'm simply a serf. Call me by my name, Ho."

Solin nodded. "Of course."

"Well ya must have a name as well." Ho said gruffly as he whipped the reigns.

"My name is Solin." The firebender replied, cart wheels creaking once again as the oxen trotted forth.

"Solin, I see." Reigns still in hand, Ho glanced to his right at Solin, brows furrowed. "Now, tell me Solin, are ya one of them Yang Clan lads?"

Solin's eyes widened at the remark, and he felt his gut drop as he struggled to compose himself. Ho smugly burst into a fit of laughter.

"Haha! You should have seen ya bloody face! There's my answer."

"But…how?" Solin scratched his head, shocked at Ho's rapid conclusion.

"Well if ya're trying to blend in, ya're not doing a good job. Ya talk really bloody posh for one." Ho replied, still chuckling. "Which tells me that ya're probably of high birth."

"Noted."

"Two, ya clearly are Liehuonese, if not by loyalty then by blood. One look into ya gold eyes alone can tell me that."

Solin shrugged. "Not much I can do about their colour."

"And three. I don't think a highborn Liehuonese lad would be runnin' around in these parts of Luantu. Hell, I'd be surprised if there were any regular Liehuonese runnin' around here. So I'm either a bloody idiot, or you're probably from Taiyang."

"But that doesn't mean I'm of the Yang." Solin challenged, hoping to salvage some sort of angle to reclaim his anonymity. "Most citizens of Liehuonese blood in Taiyang speak with, as you say, 'posh' accents. I could've been any Taiyanger."

"Boy, take this how you will, but ya look like the bloody Sun Spirit himself." Ho exclaimed as his eyes bulged at the firebender. "At least how he's described in legends. Spirits, I'd have been more surprised if ya weren't a Yang after all."

"Hm." Solin couldn't help but feel his confidence inflate at the comparison. "I'll take that as a compliment then."

"Hey now, wipe that smug smile from ya face boy." Ho dismissed, unwilling for his words to be interpreted as flattery. "I've never seen a Yang before, maybe the whole lot of you look the bloody same."

Solin chuckled. "You tell yourself that mate."

Sunlight was barely peering over the western horizon as they continued northward. Solin was delighted at the pace the oxcart had compared to travelling on foot. The northern mountains of Sanguk loomed closer, and deep green forests could be distantly seen at their bases, a stark contrast to the rolling plains and grasslands to their south. Dusk now painting the sky, they were sure to stop for the night soon.

"Where in Sanguk are ya headin' for by the way?" Ho asked nonchalantly.

"Sanseong." Solin replied. "Yourself?"

"Ah, how convenient! I'm heading for the capital too." Ho smiled, almost relieved. "Going to deliver gold to me noble before heading back to me village. Let me guess, a Yang like yourself…must be meeting with our King?"

"That's…part of it, definitely." Solin internally debated on how much he could say to a serf. "I'm not supposed to be saying too much, especially to a farmer I'd just met, but I don't think you're going to be running to the Liehuonese with any information I may share."

Ho shook his head seriously, eyes narrowed. "No bloody way would I run to those imperialist bastards. Murderous, the lot of them."

"But yes, I'm to meet the King Sanwangwang." Solin nodded. "Urgent business and all."

Ho nodded understandably as he pulled on his reigns to halt the oxen. "Let's stop before it gets too dark."

"I fucking hate winter." Solin muttered as he dismounted from the cart. "Days are too short, and nights too long."

"I hear that." Ho agreed as he tactfully climbed down from the helm. "We leave at first light. A little earlier would be better even."

Solin stretched his legs before clearing a space to start a fire. "Do you have any firewood?"

Ho pointed at a hemp sack towards the back of the cart as he drowsily walked over to where Solin was clearing, taking over for the firebender, diligently sweeping away any vegetation that could catch and spread the flame. Solin trotted to the back of the cart, and carefully pulled out a bundle of sticks.

"While ya're there, grab me shovel will ya?" Ho called out after him. "Just in case a highborn Yang like yourself doesn't know, we need to create a pit to contain the fire!"

Solin waved him off, carrying the bundle of firewood under his left arm. "Trust me, no tools will be needed for that. Did you clear out all the grass?"

Ho tilted his head slightly in confirmation.

"Stand back then."

The farmer, with a puzzled look, complied, grumpily walked away from the clearing. Once Ho was a safe distance away, Solin widened his stance and sharply breathed in. As he forcefully exhaled, he thrust his right fist forward at the centre of the clearing, unleashing a focused and dense blast of brilliant fire from his knuckles. The blast burst upon impact, creating an excessively bright flash of fire and throwing soil high into the air. The flare dissipating and dust clearing, a crater remained in the clearing, the soil charred black from the explosion.

"Bloody hell lad," Ho mused aloud, mouth agape. "Was that really necessary?"

"It was efficient." Solin smirked as he knelt over to stack the firewood into a neat formation. Once it resembled a pyramid in shape, he lazily pointed two fingers upon the structure and released a gentle stream of flame from his fingertips. He loved firebending, and admittedly always looked for an excuse to do it. It felt as if it was an extension of his soul. He felt complete.

"Hm. Seems like you're useful after all." Ho joked as he lay down a few feet from the firepit. "Now get ya arse to sleep lad. Early day tomorrow."

"You don't have to worry about me mate, I rise with the Sun." Solin raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ho lying on the ground without so much as a sheet to cover him. "Are you not getting a blanket?"

"A blanket? I thought you Yangs are supposed to be peerless warriors." Ho began to laugh at the firebender once again. "Don't tell me the weakness of the Yang Clan is the idea of sleepin' without blankets."

Solin felt his ears flush and hoped the darkness would conceal his reddened face. "O-Of course not! I was just looking out for you, old man. It might get colder through the night."

"Well if it does, I'll be sure to wake ya up to do some more firebendin." Ho quickly retorted as he closed his eyes. "Now please go the fuck to sleep lad."

Ho in his sloth rolled over, facing away from the light of the kindled flame. Hesitantly, Solin lay down onto the soft earth. It certainly was nothing like his silk lined bed back home, but something about it drew Solin in. Perhaps it was the nature surrounding him, the ambience of the world softly singing through the empty plain. The cool breeze, rustlings of grass, crackling fireplace and chirping of insects blended together into a soft symphony that soothed the senses. It was almost meditative. The firebender felt his eyes grow heavy as he looked above to the night sky, sparkling with uncountable stars, fragments of heaven watching from above, bathing him in a gentle radiance. The allure of the world was irresistible, and for the first time in a long time, Solin felt at one with the universe. Warmth filled him as he drifted off into a deep slumber. All was well. Destiny awaits.

* * *

 **A/N – Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **Next up is 'Prince in the Tundra' from Aang's POV, followed by a chapter from Shuyan's POV**


End file.
